Brickipedia:Forum/Checkuser
With CJC not-exactly-partially-kinda-away-sometimes, we've fallen below quota (not that we have one) on active CheckUsers. As it is, I'd like to request the CheckUser rights. That's really about all I've got to say. :P Discussion * Support Well, I've never really participated in a check-user thing before. If I can participate, than totally! Cligra would use the rights well. I have no reason at all to oppose. *'Support' There has never, ever been controversy surround him. Full support. But doesn't Wikia give it to you? And do you just ask them for it? 22:57, November 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' I can't really give a reason other than more can't hurt as long as they are trusted users, then per DH here. 23:00, November 6, 2012 (UTC) * Neutral. Sure, if it was just to give you the rights, support. But I really don't like seeing rights removed from someone who doesn't need to have them removed. CJC's still around a lot, and there hasn't exactly been a massive need to check out users for socks lately (at least not that I can see), so I don't think CJC's not doing his job or anything. 23:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ** Per NBS –[[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] 01:27, November 7, 2012 (UTC) *** I never said remove rights from CJC.....? :S **** Well Wikia will only let us have 3 checkusers... 02:05, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ***** Huh, that's a bit odd. This seems a decently-sized wiki, after all. :/ -Cligra ****** Most wikis don't have them though, only the decently-sized ones do I think. 12:29, November 8, 2012 (UTC) * I would prefer to actually have more choices for who to vote for, not saying I don't trust Clig. -- 04:20, November 7, 2012 (UTC) * Yes, it would be very beneficial to the wiki to have Cligra as a Checkuser. 04:46, November 7, 2012 (UTC) *If they only do allow 3 CheckUsers, then shouldn't we have CJC's approval before continuing this forum? *I have to slash my vote, per NBS. 12:29, November 8, 2012 (UTC) *I think that CJC was OK with removing them, so support giving it to Cligra in that case. 13:29, November 8, 2012 (UTC) * This has been on my mind a lot, and I'm going to change my vote to oppose. Please understand that this is by no means anything against Cligra in any way. But CJC's doing his job. I don't see the point of replacing someone who's doing the job fine already. I know CJC probably wouldn't say so because it sounds kinda selfish, but having your rights taken away from you, when you haven't done anything wrong and feel you're using them correctly, well, stinks I guess you could say. Again, nothing against Cligra at all, and this wouldn't be an oppose if it didn't mean removing checkuser rights from anyone else. 13:42, November 8, 2012 (UTC) *If CJC can come here and state that he is okay with the rights being removed, then I am in 100% complete support of Cligra getting them, but if CJC isn't okay with it, then I'd oppose. :) ** Please see CJC's talkpage. :P (everyone. :P) * I knew that CJC was okay with it beforehand, when I supported, but now I'm going from supporting, to neutral-ing, to opposing. Per NBS. :/ 19:51, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Additional CheckUsers From Wikia: "Hi Drew, Thanks for contacting Wikia. The extent of local CheckUser rights is less about the number of people on a wiki and more about what is happening on the wiki. Can you let me know what problems you currently have, and how widespread they are, that require CheckUser rights being used? Thanks." That was their response when I asked them if we qualified for 4 CheckUsers. * Well, we've had less of a need for checkusers now than when we first got assigned them- there has been a significant drop in problems with socks, etc than a year and a half ago when the rights were first assigned... 23:16, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ** I'm afraid I've got to disagree with that- we get more socks on Chat in a few weeks than in the entire PID incident combined. :P ***Per Cligra. That's one of the main problems with chat - it brings in tons of socks. I haven't seen to many in the main space lately, but there's definately plenty on chat.